The invention is based on a locating device according to the generic term of claim 1.
A hang-guided locating device, which is provided for invisible objects that are arranged in an examination object by means of an emission of an examination signal, has already been suggested. It provides a housing, which is manually moved by an operator along a surface. The locating device comprises furthermore a polarization unit, which is provided for a polarization of the examination signal.